


Touching Fates

by Lightning on the Water (DollFinChick)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF shinobi in general, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, NaruSaku - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Prompt list challenge, Sort Of, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollFinChick/pseuds/Lightning%20on%20the%20Water
Summary: After the war there was little choice but to move on. One, heartbroken. The other, directionless. Neither of them were sure of their path until they found their fates entwined together. SasukexHinata with a side of NarutoxSakura. Drabble-fic!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose this is technically AU, I'm avoiding a lot of the drama and ridiculousness that went down in the manga and before the next generation got started. Basically, Konoha is rebuilt, some people are dead, others still kicking, Sasuke is under watch and Naruto is set to become Hokage.
> 
> This is a DRABBLE fic, so each chapter rounds in at ~100 words. So don't tell me the chapters are too short. There are 100 of them and this was done on purpose!
> 
> Chapters inspired by The Original prompt list found here:
> 
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/amp/

It was her birthday, and she was amazed to be there. After all the troubles they'd gone through recently, it was nice to be surrounded by friends.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said, smiling as he entered the room. Everything around her dimmed in comparison to his brightness, and her heart ached with fondness.

She was very glad he came.

"Hinata-chan! Hope you don't mind, I had to bring the teme." He gestured behind him.

A pair of dark eyes met hers, then looked away. She shifted uncomfortably but smiled anyway, "Of course, any friend of Naruto-kun's is a-always welcome."


	2. Complicated

He didn't like being there. But then, he didn't care to be anywhere.

Naruto dragged him everywhere these days. Like showing off a prized puppy.

He was both incredibly grateful and beyond irritated.

He met the girl's eyes briefly. He remembered her vaguely, and also recalled seeing her talent on the battle field...and something about her intrigued him.

She didn't look at him with pity or scorn.

That was enough to tolerate her. It was also her birthday, so he nodded in her direction, and received a small smile in return.

The smile was genuine.

"That wasn't too complicated."


	3. Making History

He looked up to see who had spoken, cursing the chakra inhibiting seals he'd been slapped with. He didn't like people sneaking up on him.

It was only Sakura, who had evidently noted his small bit of politeness to the birthday girl.

She smiled at him, a fond but distant look.

"You should be more social." She told him, "It's good for you."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the Inuzuka who was glaring at him.

Idiot.

"Well, you can't expect everyone to forget the past. You just need to make a new history is all."


	4. Rivalry

"Eh Sasuke-teme, come here!" Naruto's voice called him away from Sakura's annoyingly knowing gaze.

He nodded at her and crossed to where the blond was holding out a plastic cup. The sharp smell informed him it was alcohol and he gave Naruto a questioning look.

"Let's have a drinking contest!" Sasuke snorted and shook his head, "Nobody wants to see you drunk dobe."

Naruto smirked, "I knew you'd say that-"

"Looks like the Uchiha can't hold his liquor." Kiba interrupted, with a fanged grin.

"Che." Sasuke said, but took the cup with a smirk.


	5. Unbreakable

Naruto was drunk, but then Sasuke had no great claim to sobriety either. Sakura had already cuffed both of them upside the head and yelled piercingly at them before they stumbled out of Hinata's apartment.

Naruto was a loud drunk. No surprise. He was also an affectionate drunk, and having him extoll Sasuke's virtues was the only thing that made him bearable when he got like this.

"I know, w-we ha-have problems." Naruto slurred, "BUT we al-always got each other's back, ne Sasuke? You got my back right?"

Sasuke sighed, "Shut up, idiot." Then, quieter, "Of course."


	6. Obsession

Being without an obsession was...weird.

Sasuke hardly knew what to do with himself. Oh he knew what the council wanted, but with Naruto calling a lot of the shots right now as he trained to step in to the role of Hokage, they held no huge sway over him.

He had longed to kill his brother more than half of his lifetime, and after that he'd wanted revenge and to take down Madara and Danzo.

Now that everything was done, and people had picked up the loose ends of their lives and moved on, he had no idea what to do. 


	7. Eternity

A few weeks had passed from Hinata's birthday before Sasuke saw her again.

He'd been with Naruto, the blond dragging him around as usual, when the future Hokage had gotten swamped by admirers and Sasuke had quietly stood aside to let him talk to the civilians.

To his surprise, Hinata stepped beside him, her eyes on Naruto's smiling face and enthusiastic interactions. He watched her for a moment before saying, "You really love him."

A sad smile played upon her lips, "Forever and always."

He snorted, "Eternity is a long time, and Naruto is an idiot."


	8. Gateway

Hinata didn't react the way he expected, she simply stayed quiet for a moment, then replied, "He knows."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, "He knows?"

She nodded, "I told him."

Sasuke took in her expression, she was calm and resigned. She didn't expect him to return her love.

He felt the uncharacteristic urge to apologize, but it wasn't in his nature, and he stayed silent.

They stood there for a moment longer, the crowd around Naruto had begun to disperse. Hinata began to leave and he knew he had to say something.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Goodbye."


	9. Death

Naruto returned to his side, and caught a glimpse of the Hyuuga heiress as she left.

"Huh, Hinata-chan talked to you?" Sasuke shrugged, still feeling something about their interaction, and more annoyed at Naruto than usual.

Naruto smiled sadly at her retreating back, "She's such an amazing person..." he paused, then his face turned teasing, "You should get to know her, maybe some of her niceness will rub off on you!"

They began walking again, Sasuke felt more irritation towards Naruto. He frowned back at Naruto and said seriously, "Maybe you should take your own advice."


	10. Opportunities

"I would only end up hurting her." Naruto said, with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"My heart belongs to Sakura-chan." He sighed and ran a hand through his blond locks, "I was serious about you getting to know her. Sometimes we all need opportunities in order to make new friends. I think you would both get along."

Sasuke looked at him incredulously and then glanced over his shoulder, though Hinata was already long gone.

"Why on earth would you think that?"

"Well, you're both really quiet and kinda weird."

Sasuke resisted the intense urge to punch him, barely.


	11. 33%

Sasuke parted ways with Naruto finally at the end of the day. It had been unusually introspective for him, and he was seriously considering Naruto's advice.

He definitely wasn't irritated by her presence. She didn't seem to judge him the way others did. There was a good chance he was an antisocial bastard who needed more friends.

Maybe a 33% chance, but still.

It couldn't hurt to make allies, and he genuinely wanted to have an excuse to get away from Naruto. His so-called friend gave him too many headaches.

So he set out the next day to find Hinata.


	12. Dead Wrong

He'd thought it would be easy to track her down. That it would be easy to speak to her.

How wrong he'd been.

He thought she was a loner, like himself. Tracking her down had been hard enough, but once he found her she always seemed to have people around her.

The Inuzuka and the Aburame, various civillians, various kunoichi, and admiring men who she seemed utterly oblivious too.

Finally he managed to snag her attention when she was alone.

"Hello." he said, feeling stupid.

She looked surprised, but smiled at him anyway, "Hello Sasuke-san."

It was beautiful.


	13. Running Away

The sudden thought of how pretty she was took him aback. But he couldn't deny it. He stood there for another moment before she fidgeted beneath his gaze, "Ano...did you need something?"

He blinked, "No."

She blinked back, "Oh."

She blushed furiously and started to move around him before he caught her hand. Her eyes widened and he released it quickly.

"I do not need anything, I just..."

Suddenly he couldn't think of a thing to say, her wide pale eyes were curious, and the blush still painted her skin a pretty color.

He ran away.


	14. Judgement

To his great surprise, he wasn't alone for long. She quickly caught up to him, but instead of demanding answers, she simply took a seat beside him on the bridge and gazed in to the water below.

The quiet was nice, and he felt very foolish now. He never ran from anything.

"It was something Naruto said," he began without a preamble, "He said...he thought we'd get along."

Hinata said nothing for a moment, then turned to him and smiled. "If Naruto-kun thinks so, then we should!"

He liked that there was no judgement in her eyes.


	15. Seeking Solace

They had an unspoken agreement that they always met every other day by the bridge. What they did after that changed, sometimes they took a walk, sometimes they simply said hello.

They did get along. Her quiet patience offset his irritable nature, and he liked to hope she found some comfort in his presence as well.

But she didn't meet him at the bridge that day.

He found her more easily than his first try. By the memorial stone.

"I'm glad you're here." she said, and then without warning, threw her arms around him and began to cry softly.


	16. Excuses

He wrapped his arms around her without comment, and let her cry in to his chest. She felt good in his arms, and he relished the contact more than he thought was possible. Not many people were willing to touch him in any sort of friendly manner, let alone seek comfort from him.

She cried for a little while, before pulling back and apologizing. He let her go, but felt the lack of touch keenly.

"I don't know what came over me."

He reached out to grasp her hand, "You don't have to make excuses to me Hinata."


	17. Vengeance

To his consternation the tears came back with a vengeance and he found himself pulling her back in to his arms and holding her shaking form. She held on to him like he was her only lifeline.

He began to stroke her hair, and murmur soothing words in to her ears. He felt at a loss. He wasn't used to being the one who gave comfort. He was much more skilled at pushing buttons, and knowing exactly what to say in order to hurt.

She stopped crying, but continued to hold on to him, and he didn't push her away.


	18. Love

"It's the anniversary of Neji's death." she finally told him, some time later. "I just wish I could have told him how much I loved him, respected him, admired him...how much he inspired me."

She pulled back from him, but allowed him to retain her hand, which he rubbed soothing circles on with his thumb.

"Love can be so painful, ne?" She sniffled, wiping her face inelegantly on her sleeve.

"I know what you mean." Sasuke replied softly, looking away towards the dying light of the sun, "I feel the same way about my brother."

 


	19. Tears

Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he'd cried. He tried to convince himself that the moisture slipping down his face wasn't him crying. His eyes were just irritated.

Hinata suddenly laughed, a bright sound that startled him with the unexpectedness of it. She reached up and wiped his tears away, and let her hand rest on his cheek for a moment. He looked quickly away and dropped her hand.

She sighed and gently turned his face back towards her, while reclaiming his hand with her own, and looked at him mock sternly, "Not all tears are an evil Sasuke."


	20. My Inspiration

It was easier than he'd thought it would be. Talking to Hinata wasn't like talking with anyone else.

It was embarrassing to have her see him break down like he had. She hadn't commented on it since though, and he hadn't brought up her troubles either.

He liked that she was understanding of him, without the need for an explanation. She was quiet, not loud like the two other people he called friends. She demanded nothing, but gave everything.

Strange how Naruto was her idol. He glared at said blond while Hinata blushed, her attention riveted on him. Sasuke frowned.


End file.
